Rubble
'Rubble '- to jeden z najmłodszych członków Psiego Patrolu, pies rasy buldog angielski. W drużynie jest budowniczym, operuje żółtą koparką. Traktuje Chase'a jak starszego brata. Jest trochę nerwowy ale zawsze pomoże. Ma słabość do malutkich kociaków. W wolnym czasie jeździ na deskorolce. Ma 5 ludzkich lat. Boi się panicznie pająków. Historia Historię Rubble' a obrazują zdarzenia z odcinka "Skąd wziął się Rubble?" Zabawka 184aa172239555bb4248a227c.jpg|Maskotka Rubble'a z resztą piesków SPIN-16601-ReeU_1.jpg|Zabawka Rubbl'a z koparką Deluxefigures.jpg|Podwodny Rubble Spin-Master---PAW-Patrol---Sea-Patrol-Vehicles.jpg 21494646_Alt04.jpg 81h7I3lUyzL._SX425_.jpg 61nqeXy5ThL.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-rubble-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Air Rescue Rubble.jpg paw-patrol-8-inch-air-rescue-pup-pals-plush-rubble-30efd168f9fe6089de0658cd6edf4214.jpg Rubble plush.jpg Super Rubble.jpg Pup Fu Rubble.jpg medias.jpg a63e48cf492ea2282896ec37e1ecc934.jpg rBVaHVbZAsSAVTf_AAMzjHjVEU4885.jpg all star rubble.jpg 41W8YogPr3L._SY300_.jpg 91dPNffH9rL._SL1500_.jpg 51307469.jpg pTRU1-25420689dt.jpg 52129019 Alt01.jpg Relacje Zuma Często razem się bawią.Oboje lubią kąpać się w basenie. Nieźle się dogadują Chase Chase jest dla niego jak starszy brat. Marshall Lubią razem oglądać Apollo Super-Psa Skye bardzo ją lubi. Lubi się przed nią popisywać . Rocky Ogólnie są przyjaciółmi. Everest dobrze się dogadują , lubią jeździć na snowboardzie Sweetie - trochę ją lubi, nawet ją uratował. Cytaty *,, Rubble śpieszy z pomocą ! " *Rubble śpieszy na pomoc ! " *,, Super Rubble przychodzi z Super pomocą ! " - Pieski ratują Jake ' a *,, Nie martw się Chase , Rubble się tym zajmie ! " - Psia Misja : Królewska Korona *,, Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji ! E Ryder ! - Pieski ratują Jake ' a *,, Prosto do chmur ! " - Latajcie Pieski Ciekawostki # Boi się panicznie pająków # Jest fanem Luke ' a Star ' sa # Umie śpiewać # Jest najmłodszym członkiem w PP # W odc ,, Pieski i statek widmo " przebrał się za Elvis ' a Presley ' a # Jest chyba największym fanem Apollo super psa . # Bardzo dobrze jeździ na deskorolce i snowboardzie . # Jest pierwszym pieskiem , którego historia jak dołączył do PP jest pokazana . # Rubble jest jedynym pieskiem z Psiego Patrolu,którego lubi Sweetie. Galeria Rubble'a PAW Patrol 2.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-22h56m41s234.png 0.jpg 0 (1).jpg Obrazek-Psi-Patrol.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg 4bb8e2cbd7d31978503cca96652ded40.jpg Pup-Fu!9(Kung-Fu Ready for Action).PNG Pup-Fu!3(Rubble Sizing Up Board).PNG Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m07s12.png Screen Shot 2014-11-06 at 10.59.19 PM.png Lick lick.png ImmaSnuggleyou.png Maxresdefault (1).jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg PAW.Patrol.S02E02.Pups.Save.the.Penguins.-.Pups.Save.a.Dolphin.Pup.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000163363.jpg Pp1957.png Psah18.png Mer(Other)11.PNG Pup-Fu!4(Rubble Flying Kick).png Pup-Fu!27(Pups Ready to Perform).PNG Pup-Fu!9(Kung-Fu Ready for Action).PNG PawPatrol Vol 3 EP02 screens.jpg Pups Save Christ mas.PNG Mqdefault.jpg Gfeurgttftcf.PNG 108-the-greatest-fire-pup-16x9.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Rubble pls skye also chase.jpeg Pp3008.png Pp1961.png Images (3).jpg Images (2).jpg PAW Patrol Marshall Rubble Chase Summer Surfboard.png PAW Patrol Marshall and Rubble Summer.jpg 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg Pp1849.png Pp1246.png PAW Patrol Rubble Summer Sunglasses.png PAW Patrol Marshall Rubble Chase Summer Surfboard.png PAW Patrol Rubble Skateboard.png Quest_for_the_Crown_3.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_87.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_89.jpg Rubble_about_to_cry!.PNG PAW_Patrol_Air_Pups_Rubble_2.png PAW_Patrol_Rubble_Nick_Asia.png ROYAL PAWS.jpg PAW Patrol 2018 Theme Concept Art.png PAW_Patrol_Air_Pups_Rubble_3.png|Rubble i jego deskolotka Old_Trusty_56.png Royally_Spooked_01.jpg Royally_Spooked_02.jpg Royally_Spooked_09.jpg Royally_Spooked_14.jpg Royally_Spooked_17.jpg Royally_Spooked_26.jpg Royally_Spooked_45.jpg Royally_Spooked_46.jpg Royally_Spooked_51.jpg Screenshot 2016-12-28-21-20-49.png PP_Tracker_Joins_the_Pups!_Rubble.jpg Wild Ride 25.jpg Skye (Chase worried).png Pp752.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-02-10h02m29s237.png PAW_Patrol_322_Scene_17.png Quest for the Crown 113.jpg Royal_Throne_114.jpg Royal Throne 27.jpg Royal Throne 28.jpg Royal Throne 19.jpg Royal Throne 110.jpg Royal Throne 21.jpg Royal Throne 3.jpg images (1).jpg images (2).jpg grhh.jpg images (4).jpg images (5).jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg images (8).jpg images (9).jpg images (10).jpg images (11).jpg fdfffffff.jpg pobrane (1).jpg pobrane (2).jpg pobrane (3).jpg pobrane (4).jpg pobrane (5).jpg pobrane (6).jpg pobrane (7).jpg pobrane (37).jpg pobrane.jpg images (12).jpg images (14).jpg images (15).jpg images (13).jpg 7ec08110e6d23487229a96dc2cbe9b0a.png Dude Ranch Danny 24.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 23.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 17.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 7.jpg Baby Octopus 6.jpg Baby Octopus 27.jpg Baby Octopus 31.jpg Baby Octopus 30.jpg Baby_Octopus_33.jpg Baby_Octopus_38.jpg Baby_Octopus_69.jpg SPOT pawpatrol-512f9518e4.jpg|Pieski i Tracker jako piraci . a.png aa.png aaa.png RUBBLE.png WERTYUIOP.png 419-sea-patrol-pirate-pups-to-the-rescue-full-16x9.jpg Pirate Pups 18.jpg 9YvjBxPf1oSHYN0qqRQR6fhJYG.jpg Pups_Save_Puplantis_Titlecard.png Puplantis 68.jpg Puplantis 35.jpg Puplantis 30.jpg Escudo-Rubble-Paw-Patrol-Logo.png|Odznaka Rubble 'a Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pieski Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zatoki Przygód Kategoria:Bulldog angielski